when edward left bella
by Mrs.TaylorDanielLautner
Summary: When Edward left Bella in the woods crying from what he told her. R&R find out what happens to bella
1. Chapter 1

When Edward left Bella in the woods crying from what he told her. For four months strait she has been doing nothing but moping and going to school, eating very little and the something with sleeping do to nightmares every night, her farther got tired and told her if she didn't do something she would be going to live in Jacksonville with her mother and Phil. She tried her best but one day when she was driving to go to port angels she just had a flashback of the night he had left her.

**Flashback (Page 68 in new moon)**

"_Bella were leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year----" _

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

"_When you say we---,"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't Bella. Were we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

"_Were you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to be angry "you're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you,"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…Don't…What me?" I started to cry_

"_No"_

_Just the way he had said it made me cry even more._

**End Flashback**

**OCTOBER**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

It has been four months since. I have done nothing but eat, sleep, and go to school I had looked like a complete zombie. I hardly ever ate and got very little sleep in the past four months.

But now I'm all better and I don't even now what happen. The only thing I remember is that I got into a car accident and when I woke I was in the Cullen's house when I realized I was there I ran to get away form the house but when I ran by a mirror on the wall I saw that my skin was lighter and I had gold eyes I had no idea who had changed me. When I realize that I was turned into a vampire I ran and ran for a long time and didn't look back. I found out that I was in Alaska and I was standing in front of a hotel and I had some money on me that I could stay a couple of nights.

It has been a months since then and now I'm trying to form a band as the lead singer I don't know what the band would be called but if I made one we would have to make up a name and agree on one. Oh and a couple of days ago I had to go shopping for new cloths and I meet up with some vampires. We talked and hung around together and when we went in a store and I saw my ex best friend Alice and her sister rose. when we walked by rose spotted me and said Bella I tried to ignored her but my new friends just told me someone was calling me and I told them I didn't no them and continued and just finish shopping and went back to the hotel.

Right now I am at a hotel I've been staying at I was at the piano practicing my songs when I heard someone playing the guitar, I walked over and listen to her play then we swapped names her name was Kirea. I asked her if she could fallow along with me two my music

"I'll try my best, you start singing and I'll find the bet."

"Okay."

It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time

Kirea choose that moment to jump in

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe, Kirea also jumped in and started to sing with me as the 2nd person singing and she is sing good.  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

(Bella)  
It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now

(Both)  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

(Bella)  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

(Both)  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

When we turned around from hearing clapping coming from behind us we didn't expected for people to hear us and they all said they wanted another song so we gave them one.

"Are you read this one is called love story."

"Ready when ever you are."

We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring

And says

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

When we were done singing a guy that was all suit up like he was going to a meeting but he just came up to us and as if we wanted to be singers. I look at Kirea and she looked at me and we both said yes to the man, after all It was a once in a life time chance to get a record deal. The man gave us his card and told us to meet him at Fox studios at 11:30am. We'll be there Sir I told him and turned and gave Kirea my phone number and street address and told her to meet me there. She gave me hers in case she wasn't up yet and to call her but that was not a problem since she was an early beard.

R&R please and tell me how you like it and what you want be to do in the next chapter


	2. an sorry

Need help in changing the name of this story and anyone with good Ideas let me know and ill change the name and sorry for the late update I'm having a writers block. Also if you think Bella should go back out with Edward or go out with jasper since he fined her first and helps her let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Need help in changing the name of this story and anyone with good Ideas let me know and ill change the name and sorry for the late update I'm having a writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise to when my computer is fixed. I'm having a writers block but I get to it soon, Also been reading other stories and I also read Nichols Sparks when I have the chance. If anyone who likes naruto and would like to adopt the stories on my profile just tell me what one and tell me your name so I know and ill see what I can do. The twilight story if anyone likes it ill keep it going I might change it around thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating I had a really bad writer's block and still do. An idea's ill gladly take them and try to put them in the story.


End file.
